Christmas Spirit
by Ability King KK
Summary: It's Christmas time and the residents of the Smash Manor are getting ready for the holiday. Daisy especially, much to Peach's chagrin.
1. Christmas Spirit

The snow fell gently outside as the residents of the Smash Manor decorated for the upcoming holidays.

"Oh, I just love this time of year!" exclaimed Peach as she watched the Christmas lights get hung up on the large tree.

"Yes, it is quietly lovely," replied Zelda with a smile. She noticed some mistletoe being hung over a doorway and made a promise to catch Link underneath it later in the night.

"It's not often we get to enjoy the piece and quiet like this either," added Samus, looking at how everyone was getting along. She then gave off a grin. "Looks like Mario's really getting into the holiday spirit."

The two princesses looked over to see Mario step into the room dressed as Santa with a big sack of toys over his shoulder.

"I believe I over heard that Mario and some of the others were planning on heading into town to give gifts to the less fortunate children," stated Zelda.

Peach looked confused at this. "Wait, really? Why wasn't I informed about this?"

"Because everything was already planned out, Peach," spoke a new voice.

The three girls turned to find Daisy dressed in a Christmas outfit of her own. A red coat with white fluffy trim, red boots, black leggings, white gloves, and a red beret with some holly pinned to it.

"Oh, are you going to give out gifts as well, Daisy?" asked Zelda with a smile.

"Yup! Not only that, but I get to be Mrs. Claus!" exclaimed the tomboy princess, causing Peach to bristle.

"What?! What do you mean you're Mrs. Claus?!" demanded Peach as she glared at Daisy.

Daisy merely smirked. "What's the matter, Peach? Jealous?"

"N-No, of course not!" stated Peach. She didn't notice the deadpan looks Zelda and Samus were giving her. "It's just…what about Luigi?! What will he think about this?!"

"Are you kidding? This was Luigi's idea."

The pink wearing princess had a blank look on her face. "…What?"

"Yup! Originally, Pauline was the one who was going to be playing Mrs. Claus, but she got called back to New Donk City for an emergency. Since we needed a Mrs. Claus, Luigi suggested that I should do it and since it is for a good cause, who am I to decline? Mario seemed okay with the idea as well, by the way," explained the flower princess, whose smirk got wider.

Peach grit her teeth in jealousy. They asked **Pauline** of all people instead of her?! Not only that, but when Pauline couldn't do it, they still didn't ask her to fill in?! They asked **Daisy**?! She should be the one playing Mrs. Claus to Mario's Santa!

"Why didn't anyone ask me?!"

"Dunno," replied Daisy with a bored look. She then gave off a smile. "Anyway, I need to get going and hand out gifts with my hubby for the evening. Later, girls!"

Peach was glaring hatefully at Daisy as the flower princess turned and left. Samus and Zelda glanced at each other before looking back at Peach with deadpan looks.

It seemed that the Christmas spirit wasn't with this princess.

**FIN**

**-:-**

**Wanted to write something after Daisy's new Christmas costume was revealed for **_**Mario Kart Tour**_**. And if you know me, you know how I feel about Peach.**

**By the way, if Mario's Santa and Daisy is Mrs. Claus in MKT, does that mean Mario x Daisy is technically canon?**


	2. Extra

Peach was pacing around the room, anger and jealousy billowing off her in waves. Over on the couch sat Samus and Zelda. The two glanced at each other before looking back at the pink wearing princess with deadpan looks.

"Peach, would you just sit down already? Your pacing is starting to get annoying," said Samus, looking bored.

Peach looked at the bounty hunter with a pout. "I can sit down! Daisy has been spending so much time with Mario ever since they went and gave out gifts! I need to figure out how to stop this!"

She went back to her pacing while Zelda and Samus just looked frustrated.

"It's ironic how she's upset that Mario spends time with another woman, yet she has no problem flirting with other men with no consideration for Mario's feelings," muttered out the Hylian Princess, making sure Peach couldn't hear her.

"This is Peach we're talking about, Zelda. She's not that bright, remember?" replied Samus with a sigh.

Soon there was a noise outside the door, gaining their attention. The door opened and in walked Yoshi carrying Daisy on his back. Yoshi was dressed up as a reindeer while Daisy was once again wearing her Holiday Cheer outfit. That wasn't what surprised Peach though.

"Oof. Thanks for the lift, Yoshi," said Daisy as she got off the dinosaur.

"Yoshi!" exclaimed the green steed before taking his leave.

Daisy put her hands on the small of her back and stretched, trying to relieve her aching muscles. She looked towards the others to find Peach gaping like a fish.

"Something wrong, Peach?"

"Since when have you been pregnant?!"

It was true. Daisy was clearly heavily pregnant here, something Peach knew she wasn't a few days ago.

The three other girls each looked at Peach in confusion, before Zelda spoke up.

"Peach, Daisy's been with child for almost nine months now."

"Wh-What?!" exclaimed Peach. What was Zelda talking about?! The Hylian Princess was there when Daisy was skinny!

"And just in case you forgot," added Samus. "The kid is Mario's."

It felt like an arrow pierced through Peach's chest. Daisy…was pregnant…with **Mario's** child?! No! That couldn't be right! It just couldn't be! Peach was having an internal crisis and could only wonder how this could get any worse.

"Ugh," said Daisy with a slight burp as she rubbed her large belly. "I actually look bigger than usual because I just came back from Mario's where we had a VERY nice dinner and I'm just so stuffed. Mmm, all that pasta with the hearty meat sauce, those buttery breadsticks, the creamy cannoli. By the end I had my favorite; spicy Italian sausage. Absolutely delicious!"

If the lewd looking grin Daisy had on her face was any indication, she was NOT talking about the actual meat dish.

The next thing Peach knew was that she saw white.

-: -

Peach shuffled down the hall in a zombie-like manner. She had large bags under her eyes, showing her lack of sleep. She just wanted this to end.

Entering the kitchen, she made her way over to the coffee maker. Usually she'd prefer tea, but she needed something MUCH stronger right now.

"Geeze, Peach. What happened to you? You look like you got reincarnated as a rag!"

The blonde's eye twitched. Of course Daisy would be here. Turning to yell at the tomboy, Peach noticed something when she looked at Daisy's abdomen. No belly.

Ah, that's right. Daisy being pregnant with Mario's child was nothing more than a nightmare she's been having EVERY SINGLE NIGHT over the past week! Ever since Daisy proclaimed herself as Mrs. Claus to Mario's Santa Claus, Peach's life has been hell.

"Don't talk to me. Don't look at me. I don't want you anywhere near me," said Peach before taking her coffee and leaving.

Daisy was confused by Peach's attitude before shrugging it off and returning to her eggs and toast.

"She must be on her period."

**FIN**

**-:-**

**I imagine Peach towards the end speaking like Manic Depressed Luigi.**

**Anyway, I kinda just wanted to make a continuation of sorts to "Christmas Spirit", mainly to show how much Peach's jealousy has affected her. As you can see, her subconscious is her own worse enemy.**

**On a related note, I finally found one of my favorite **_**Mario**_** animations after so many years. You can find it on YouTube under the title "Who is the Princess".**


End file.
